


I want my mumma! NOW!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kid-fic, No Plot, Prompt writing, Time Travel Fluff, james meets his future grandkid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How would James Potter handle a six year old who claims to be his grandson? A grandson who has an uncanny resemblance to Caleum Lestrange?
Relationships: Caelum Lestrange/Harriet Potter, Leo Hurst/Harriet Potter, Lily Potter/James Potter, Sirius Black/Diana Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Grandpa James!”

Before James Potter could catch his breath, he was armsful of his supposed grandson, and to say he was bewildered would be an understatement. 

“Grandpa? You know how to make me feel old, lad. You look very familiar. Do I know you?” asked James the over enthusiastic kid. 

“Of course you know me, you’re my grandpa.” giggled the kid. He’d look around six or seven. All laughter, pink cheeks, chubby hands, and stunning blue eyes. 

“I think you've mistaken me for someone, kid.” James let out a breath. For a moment James nearly had a heart attack, when this kid called him grandpa. For a moment James had thought this was Harriet’s kid. Oh, he should definitely share this with Lily. They would have a laughing riot...their Harry is still a kid. She could be 18 and technically have a kid...but she’s still a kid. 

“Grandpa, where’s mum?”

To James’s growing horror, blue eyes started watering. 

“I want my mummy. Now!”

“There, there. If you could tell me something about your parents we’ll find them soon. How about an icecream now, eh?” 

“Ice cream? You mean three scoops with extra choco chips?” pouted the child. 

“I can see you’ve already perfected The Look. Although, but no, no three scoops, only one.” said James, pretty proud of himself for making this deal.

“Okay, where’s the ice cream parlor?” The kid started searching for the ice cream shop when they were standing right next to one. It made him think...did the kid even have tried ice cream? If not, then he was woefully out of touch to be outmaneuvered by a seven-year old, and he should start polishing his negotiation skills. 

“What do your parents call you?” asked James to the kid who was engrossed with the ice cream. 

“My papa calls me brat and my mumma calls me love.Though other people don't call me brat you know? My papa is scary. People are very scared of him!” declared the kid. 

“But, my papa is very scared of mumma,” said the kid conspiratorially. Like he was imparting valuable, not well-known, knowledge. 

James helped him with extra chocolate cookies on the ice cream. The kid gave a blinding smile. Oh hell, thought James. This kid was so easy to love. His protective father instincts, reared its head. One that was usually triggered only by Harry. Though this child was obviously from a conservative pureblood family, he was pretty sure this was not Harry’s kid. One, he would have known if Harry had started dating, and two, this kid would be around 7 and Harry just turned 18. 

But looking at his ice cream stained cheeks, he thought, until Harry decides to have kids, maybe he should make do with this cheeky bugger.  


“So grandpa, when are we gonna meet mumma?”

Right on cue, Harry Potter opened the ice cream parlor door with Caleum Lestrange, and the kid practically flew from his seat to them and nearly tackled Harry. 

“Mumma! Where were you? We were there in the living room, and then you disappeared! I couldn’t find you at all! I met grandpa!” Harry was bewildered and did not know how to handle the kid clinging to her like she was his mother, holy god. 

James finally took pity on her and started towards them, when he started noticing Harry’s company. The Lestrange. Wait a damn minute! Noo.


	2. No, this is not dada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is hugged to death by her future kid. The kid declares she is married to a Lestrange. James Potter gets a mini heart attack.

“Hello Harry. Fancy meeting you here in the Lower Alleys. And I see you have company.” James channeled his inner mad-eye and tried to see right through the Lestrange heir.

Caleum raised an eyebrow in response.

James looked at the kid.

The kid raised an eyebrow in question.

Holy hell, this kid was unquestionably of the Lestrange family.

Probably a bastard kid. Because no one would leave a possible heir or the spare to the Lestrange house unchaperoned. The Lestranges have many enemies.

However, why was this child holding on to Harry like she was his _long lost mother?_

Maybe the kid was confounded. Maybe by the kid’s own parents or relatives.

The Lestranges, James thought with the snarl, was the worst sort of pureblood fanatics out there.

Sirius has told horror stories to him about how pureblood families discipline their children.

Rage took over him at the thought of someone _trying_ to hurt his _cheeky bugger._

Wait. Let’s focus on one thing at a time: Why is the Lestrange heir in an _ice cream parlor_ with his only daughter? Yes, that’s a good start.

“Dad, you’ve met Caleum in the gala. We were discussing about our latest project and thought we’d take a break with ice cream,” shrugged Harry.

Caleum Lestrange smirked.

James did not like the smirk on that arrogant face one tiny bit. Not at all. James wanted to smack the smirk right away from Caleum’s face.

“Mumma, where’s dada,” asked the kid. Harry looked at James for help.

“The thing is Harry; I’m not sure who this kid is. He ran up to me, called me grandpa, and said you were his mother. I was talking to him trying to get more information, when you came in,” James explained. He was closely watching Caleum’s expression as well.

Caleum’s expressions went from surprise to confusion to disgust to horror in a matter of seconds. But when the former realized the head of auror was watching him closely, Caleum quickly schooled his expression into polite interest.

Harry looked at the kid, and the kid pulled out one of his blinding smile. She smiled as well. She felt her magic welcome the kid’s magic. _Family_ , it said.

“Mumma let’s go home,” the kid hugged her close and gave the evil eye to Caelum.

_Ah ha, the kid is an excellent judge of character._

“So eager to go to the Potter Manor huh?” asked Harry while tickling the kid.

“No, no Potter manor. We go to the Lestrange castle!” laughed the kid all the while trying to escape Harry’s clutches.

This made everyone go silent and look at each other.

“Why do you say we need to go to the Lestrange Castle?” questioned Harry while keeping an eye on both his father and her potioneer friend.

“Because that’s where dada, mama, me and the new baby lives.”

“And who is your dada, kid?” asked James.

“Are we playing the family tree game again? Because, I am declaring that I detest that game,” pouted the kid and snuggling to Harry like expecting her to support him.

“Let’s play the game one last time, sweetie. Who’s your father?” cajoled Harry.

With a sigh, the kid stood up straight and said, “My father is Caleum Lestrange, the sole heir to the Most Noble and the Most Ancient House of Lestrange, one of the Great Britain’s _Sacred Twenty-Eight_. I am Percevel Malastaire Sirius Lestrange and I am five years old.”

Three sets of eyes blinked twice. Then cacophony started.

“No, you’re NOT my son!”

“Why does your son think my daughter is his mother?”

"Also, you named your kid after Sirius and not me? Harry!" James sounded completely betrayed. 

While the five year old, Percevel Malastaire Lestrange held his hands against his ears and went over to Harry for comfort. Harry held him close and tried to calm Percevel down.

“Mumma, let’s go to dada?” asked the Percevel quitely.

“But baby, this is Caleum,” said Harry.

Percevel looked at Harry a bit confused and said, “No, this is not dad. My dad is Caleum Lestrange. Mum, you know that.”

  



End file.
